The WastelandEmpire
by BloodOfTheBlackRose2015
Summary: Thw D.C.is enslaved! And to what lenghths will the Lone Wanderer go to to save it? But what if joining is the key to saving? And what happens if there is a fourth world war? Rated M for later chapters for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Wasteland Empire

Chapter One:

The D.C. Empire.

Nothing. Simple nothing but a pile of rusted and dusted, blood stained metal slabs lay where the once proud Megaton used to stand.

She didn't want to believe it. She _didn't_ believe it. How could a whole town get enslaved over night? Over _one_ fuckin' night.

She had been listening to the Galaxy News Radio station whaen ThreeDog reported that Megaton had be lost to a band of slavers from the west side of the U.S. She thought he was making things up just to be funny. And to prove herself right, Maria, The Lone Wanderer set out for Megaton. Her home. But only nothingness greeted her.

She looked through the rubble, finding no bodies. Meaning no one was dead. Or at least not dead here. She looked through where her house used to stand. Finding nothing but busted, rusted metal.

_Damm. They took all my shit._

She didn't even find Wadsworths, her robo- butlers, body.

_Did they take him too? _

"Arf!" Dogmeat, Marias' loyal dog, barked. Getting his masters attention.

"Whatcha got there boy?" Maria asked as Dogmeat dug up what seemed to be a piece of paper. "An envolpe?" She picked up the dirted paper and flipped it open.

Dear Miss Lone Wanderer,

You home town of Megaton has been taken down by the Wasteland Empire. We have everyone at my mansion. Found to the south of Megaton. We need to talk. Please come to see me. Speak to Wattson at the main gate.

Yours truly,

Bee

She stuffed the letter inside of her leather jacket and started south for this 'mansion'. Because someone had just messed with the wrong town and wasetlander.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Slowly, Bee opened his eyes. He had just gotten back for his latest 'pilot' of getting more slaves. He wasn't tried per say, just… _worn_. And he had a new play toy. One Mr. Colin Moriarty. The bad mouth barowner of what used to be Moriarty's Saloon in what used to be Megaton.

"Sir." His personal and favorite robo- butler, Wattson, had just floated into his room. "Everyone has been placed and their collars put on. Though some are resisting a little. But given a day or two, they'll be set. And as for _her_, my scanner says she is on the way. And Wadsworth is in her new room."

"Good. Greet her when she arrives and bring her to me." Bee ordered. "And how is Colim Enjoying his new… 'job' let's call it."

"Mostly he grumbles and bitches but other than that, he seems to be fine." Wattson answers. "Is that all, Sir?"

"Yes. You can leave now." Bee allowed him to leave, listening to the soft shrieking of the wooden door against the wooden floor. "It's all coming together."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_This is a mansion? It's a freakin' kingdom!_

Maria stood in front of the main gate to the 'mansion'. The gate itself was a sight. Clean solid double gates with a big 'W E' carved into them. Two supermutants stand guard on both sides. Over the gate, Maria can see houses and hear the rabble of the people on the inside. One tall building looks to mark the center of the town. Plus four not as tall, tall buildings around it.

_This really is a Empire._

She walks up to the side of the massive gates and presses the button on the intercom.

"_Yes?" _A robotic male voice calls to her.

"Um… I got a letter to speak with someone named Bee." Maria digs the letter out of her pocket.

"_Ah… You must be Miss Maria. Do come in."_ The voice says as the doors real open.

The inside of the gates were an even better sight. Paved roads, solid metal walkways, houses that weren't falling apart and no dirt anywhere. Was this a kingdom or heaven in this god forsaken wasteland? Maria didn't know.

"Madame. If you follow me. I will take you to Bee. I am Wattson. His personal robo- butler." It was the same robotic voice from the intercom. Maria nodded and Wattson floated away, assuming Maria would follow. Which she did.

They past houses and shops and even children playing. Though Maria thought one thing odd.

_What's with the collars?_

She was going to ask Wattson but though he'd lie to her, so she just kept quiet and followed.

They reached the biggest and tallest building in the town when Wattson turned to her.

"Go right on in. The mutants will let you in. Go up the stairs to your right and go down the hallway on your left till you reach the end. That is Master Bees' room. He's waiting for you." The robo- butler said before floating away.

_OK Maria. Time to find out what the hell is going on around here. And get your friends back. Because no oine fucks with The Lone Wanderer._

As Wattson said, the mutants open the door for her and she went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own Fallout!

Chapter Two

**You Need Me and I Need You**

Chrome. From the ceiling to the floor. Chrome.

_I didn't even know we had any chrome left in D.C.!_

Maria stood facing two sets of chrome stairs that lead up. To the right was a set of stairs tha,t she hoped, led to the basement. On the stairs were a red carpeting. There was a small wide window inbetween the two stairways that led up that had flower pots on it.

_Roses. How sweet._

Maria also noted a hallway that led elsewhere in the mansion. She heared the quite sound of pumping. Something was being pumped in the mansion. Which got her interest. What also got her interest, was the lack of people. Specially for sucha abig place.

"Where is… anyone?" She questioned outloud.

"Being put through the 'cleaner'." Someone answered her. Maria looked to see an old ghoul friend of hers, Roy Phillips.

"Roy? You're here too?" Maria rather stated than asked. She grew a little mad.

"We all are her in this 'Masion' City. But I got lucky and was put in charge of being the keeper of the front gate to the main Mansion." Roys' raspy voice said.

"And the tower?"

"Gone. Just like Megaton. Ain't nothin' left of the place but a pile of bricks and dust." Roy sighed. "I take it, you're here to speak to Bee?"

"Yeah." Maria replied. Roy ushered her up the chrome stairs, to Bees' room.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

The door opened and a man with whitish pink hair stood lazily in the door frame. His shirt was halfway undone and it hung off his shoulders.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bee heard a knock on the door before he opened it. A girl with curly tied up hair with red eyes. Her cloths were worn and her weapons were holstered to her legs.

"Miss. Maria I presume?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes." She replied clearly. "You're Bee?"

"Un-huh." He hummed. "Do come in. We need to talk." He moved to the side to let her in. Maria silently looked about the room and he watched carefully. "How do you like my… 'Empire' let's call it?" He asked fixing his shirt alittle. He didn't do it up, just put it back on his shoulders.

"Cleaner than everywhere else in the wastes." Maria muttered. "How'd-"

"I did it very carefully, Miss. Maria. If you want to know more…" He brethed in heavily and paused.

_Is something wrong with him?_

She watched him take a seat in a leather chair and feel his chest.

"Forgive me. I'm… a little _worn_." He continued. "But if you want yo know more about how I made this 'Empire' and how its people are… well, not fighting back…" He paused again and looked at Maria with cold blue eyes. "You'll have to join them. Or they won't speak to you at all. Not for anything. It's part of the laws I have."

"But Simms-!" Maria started to say.

"Only spoke to you because I let him. Most of the time, everyones 'control collars' are red. It was the same with Roy downstairs. He only spoke to you because I let him." Bee smiled up to her.

"Dammit!" Maria cursed. Now what was she going to do? If no one would speak to her… maybe she would have to... She grew mad at herself.

"Look Miss. Maria. I'm not out to enslave the whole world like a madman." Bee got her attention. "I'm… out to save the world."

"From What?" Maria asked. If he had a reason behind all this, then she wanted to know.

"From…" He paused and looked about the room. He seemed to be searching for something. But he came up empty handed, so he turned his attention back to Maria. "…a fourth world war."

"A fourth…?" Maria questioned. "Is that even possible? Who's left to fight?"

"China drones." Bee answered. Maria opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find her voice. Like it had been stolen. "Listen. M and you have alot in common. More than you'd every think. I need you and if you plan to live to see next month… you have no choice but to join me." He smirked at her. "You're special. In a very outa this world way. Just like your mother, Catherin. She was a good woman. Looking to save the world. But in her own way. She had a gift. A gift James never knew about. A gift you have. And I do not want to lose another of our kind. Please, I'm not out to hurt anyone. But I need your help as much as you need mine."

Maria stood in silence. Was he for real? Did he know something she didn't? About herself at that!

"You see this?" Bee helding in his hand a golden spere. Maria nodded. "It's your voice. If you want it back… you'll have to join me. If not… good luck ever speaking again." Bee smiled. He watched her face grow redder and redder. "I'll give you time to think on this…." Bee said standing in front of her. He bent over to her ear. "And you will… or else you truly won't live to see next month." He whispered. He backed up and smiled at her.

Maria again stood in silence. What was she to do?

"Your room is down the hall from her. The only other room on this floor. You'll find Wadsworth there. Please do give me your answer as soon as possible." Bee ushered her out of his room. The door closed and she was left in silence… and no voice.

**AN: So…? Any ideas? Whatcha think os gunna happen? Any suggestions? I love this story. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her room was as clean as the rest of the place. And it was much bigger than her house at Megaton.

It had three rooms. A bathroom with a clean tube and non-radioactive toilet and a working sink. All a tannish color. And clean purified water ran though all three of them. The next room was the living room. Clean white sofa, leather chairs, working stove, for some reason a Nuka-Cola machine, a wooden table and from ceiling to floor, chrome. Her bedroom was colored red with a king sized, silk covered bed, a wooden dresser and a non-broken mirror.

_This is… nice._

Maria thought sitting on her couch.

_But why is he being so nice if he wants me as his slave?_

She just couldn't figure out what he wanted.

"Madame! It is so good to see you're alright." Her floating robo-butler, Wadsworth, said happily.

_Where the hell he'd come from?_

"I already know that you've spoken with… _Master_ Bee." Wadsworth said. But did her sound disgusted at what he just said? "Wattson let me know."

_How?_

"Carefully Madame. I've been programed to his service. That way he can keep an eye on me." Wadsworth answered.

_Well that answers that… Wait! How'd he know what I asked? I can't talk!_

"Madame… Are you aware that you can speak though your mind? You do it quite often when no one is around. Though I've often wondered if you 've ever took notice to it" Wadsworth said. He floated away to do something. Maria just didn't know what.

'_**You're special... You have a gift… Our Kind…'**_

Mara went over what Bee had said to her.

_Is he telling the truth? Is there something that he knows that I don't know about myself? _

Maria sighed to herself, leaning against the couch.

'_**They won't talk to you… 'Control Collars'… Join me… I need you as much as you need me…'**_

She really didn't have much of a choice.

'_**Chinese drones… From a fourth world war**_**… **_**I do not want to lose another of our kind. Please, I'm not out to hurt anyone. But I need your help as much as you need mine…'**_

She put her hands over her face and sighed heavily.

_If I w ant to figure this out… I don't have any choice. Dammit._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bee held u the golden all that was Marias' voice.

_Such an easy mind to trick, yet such a person to have. She'll prove to be the winning card for me._

He smiled evilly before relaxing into his couch. She would come. Sooner or later.

There was a faint knock on the door before it creaked open. She was here.

"Have an answer, Miss. Maria?" He hated being formal with people. No one ever showed him such kindness. But he knew better. The world was just cruel and fucked up like that.

He watched Maria cringe at him before nodding. He smiled at her before getting up and going to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear; "So what's your answer? Joining me?" He breathed over her cheek and moved his forehead against hers.

She nodded against him. Though she hated herself more than ever… but what choice did she have without getting herself killed?

Bee smirked before putting the glowing ball against her lips.

"I do believe this is yours." He said pushing it past her lips, which he captured with his own after moving his fingers down her neck.

Maria was in shock for a half a second. Before she tried to push him away. But she found her body wasn't working with her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally let her go. Her lips anyways. He held onto her sholders.

"And you're mine now, sweetheart." He breathed. And before Maria knew what was happening, she had on one of the 'Control Collars'. "You'll prove very… useful." He held her face so she was looking at him.

"What-" Maria was confused more than ever.

"You can get the info you need now. Just be weary of how far you dig sweetheart." Bee growled. "Now get out of my room." He pushed her out of his room before retreating to his bedroom.

'_**She's… gat **_**that**_** power… lovely…'**_ He thought before calling Wattson up.

"Sir?" The robo- butler asked.

"Get me Colin. Now." Bee ordered.

"Yessir."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_What…the…hell?_

Maria was:

Confused.

Now a slave.

And C) Has nowhere to start looking for info.

_Someone around here has got to know something! Maybe I'll start with that other hallway that she saw when I first came in. Theres gotta be something down there._


End file.
